MGT3K Revival series ep 1 the Bumpkin
by Agent BM
Summary: Back by popular demand from the show's biggest fan Lexboss, the wattersons are back in space for more cartoons with a new ship, a new boss, and much more
1. welcome to the future

**MGT3K revival series**

**Ep 1: the Bumpkin**

**Back by popular demand from surprisingly one girl, who happens to be my biggest, and probably the only fan of the series Lexboss, here's the revival series to mystery Gumball Theater 3000**

**Ch. 1**

The family woke up in a strange room that looked like a hallway

"Where are we?" asked Anais

"I don't know, it seems to be a hallway" said Nicole "But I wonder where it leads?"

"Maybe there's something through that door" said Richard pointing to a door

The family went through the door and the room looked like the bridge of the old satellite of love before it crashed

"We're in space? Not again" whined Gumball

One of the buttons on the table said push me and Darwin pushed it. On the screen in front of them was a woman

"Hello Wattersons, My name is Pearl Grant, you may call me pearl" said the woman

"Where are we?" asked Darwin

"You're on the sol 2, you're currently over the earth in the year 2525" said Pearl

"2525, we're in the future?" asked Anais

"Let me explain, I'm sure you knew my son Josh?" asked Pearl

"Yeah, he imprisoned us and forced us to watch some weird show about us" said Anais

"Well he died of a fish allergy, but before he died, he asked me to continue the experiments. He made a second ship and I put you all in here when you were sleeping and shot you in space, but something went wrong. Somehow a wormhole opened up and sent you into the future, a future where apes ruled the earth. I followed you and the apes now think I'm some kind of god, and now I'm the ruler of the planet" said Pearl

An ape walked up to her and asked "Ms. Lawgiver, are you ready to start the experiment?"

"Yes, Wattersons, let me introduce you to my assistant, professor Chip, he'll be showing you the cartoons" said Pearl

"We still have to watch that cartoon, why?" asked Gumball

"It's ape law, and we can't disobey the lawgiver" said chip

"You're experiment will be the bumpkin, enjoy" said Pearl sarcastically

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign" shouted the family before rushing into the theater


	2. the experiment pt 1

Ch. 2

The Bumpkin

"**The Bumpkin, the story of Idaho the potato in 3D" said Richard**

_[Scene shows a normal neighbourhood somewhere in Elmore but the Watterson car pops out from one of the houses and continues into another house's front yard]_

**GPS**: _[Camera changes to the GPS on the car's windscreen]_ In 25 yards, turn left.

_[Richard turns left, smashing through the fence. The sheer force of the turn, combined with the high speed, causes Darwin and Anais' colors to come off and splat on the car door. _

"**Now that's something you don't have happen to you" said Gumball**

_Scene changes to Purple Moose who is trying to cross the road; the car runs over his right foot then smashes through another house and continues on a road]_

"**This is insane" said Nicole**

**Gumball**: Dad, why do we have to go to school?

**Richard**: So you can get a job.

**Gumball**: But why do I need a job?

**Richard**: So you can earn money.

**GPS**: Continue ahead.

_[The car smashes through Danger signs at the expressway]_

"**How is it you don't notice anything that's happening?" asked Anais**

**Gumball**: But why do I need money?

**Richard**: To buy the stuff that the TV makes us want.

"**Good point, tv makes us want things we don't need" said Darwin**

_[The car continues forward on an unfinished expressway and drops off]_

**Gumball**: But why do I need to buy stuff?

_[Camera changes to the inside of the car while it is free-falling]_

**Richard**: Because if you didn't buy stuff, everyone would be out of a job and no one would have any money.

**Gumball**: Wait, so I have to work for the rest of my life to pay for stuff that I don't want, just so that everyone else can suffer the same horrible fate as me?

**Richard**: _Exactly_.

_[The car drops to another expressway and continues on, a container truck horns and turns left, causing traffic accidents]_

**Gumball**: You just live your life without thinking don't you?

**Richard**: I believe you are underestimating me son.

**GPS**: Turn right.

_[Richard turn right onto oncoming traffic, hits the guardrail and goes off the expressway. Richard stops the car in front of the school and one of the wheel rolls off]_

**GPS**: You have reached your destination.

"**oh I'm glad that's finally over, I can't take it anymore" said Darwin**

_[Darwin and Anais are both panting and Darwin wipes some of his color on the car's door onto himself]_

**Gumball**: Come on, surely there's more to life than that.

**Richard**: Hmmmmm Nope.

"**Actually there is" said Anais**

"**Why didn't you say that then?" asked Gumball**

"**Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I was trying to be glad I was alive" said Anais**

**Gumball**: _[Gumball folds his arms in anger]_ Argh.

**Gumball**: I'm outta here, enjoy your pathetic lives working from 9 to 5, Hector send me to freedom.

_[Hector sends gumball in the air by stepping on the seesaw, nothing happens in the scene for awhile until Gumball falls back and faceplants into the ground]_

"**You ever get that déjà vu feeling?" asked Gumball**

"**No why" asked Darwin**

"**I feel like that's happened to me before" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: _[Points at students]_ That's it, laugh at me but at least I'm not a mindless zombie going through life doing what they tell me to. _[Points at the sky]_

**Idaho**: Who?

**Gumball**: You know, _them_!

**Idaho**: Who's _them_?

**Gumball**: You know, _the man_.

**Idaho**: What man?

**Gumball**: The man who tells you what to do!

**Idaho**: Who? My dad?

**Gumball**: No, Ughh, the people who tells you what to watch on TV and stuff.

**Idaho**: What's...a TV?

"**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A TV IS, that's such a sad thing" said Richard**

"**Richard calm down, yelling won't get us out of here any quicker" said Nicole**

"**Sorry honey" said Richard**

**Gumball**: It's a- Hmmm.

_[Scene changes to the front of the Wattersons' house and nothing happens for awhile until Richard in the car, drops onto the road]_

**GPS**: You have reached your destination.

_[Richard goes into the house with french fries in one hand and a towel in another like a butler, walking to the dining table while Darwin is playing a video game]_

**Richard**: _[With french accent]_ On ze menu today, _poulet_ a la deep fried, accompanied by the fries of the French. _[Eats a french fries]_ Mmm, délicieux.

_[Idaho taps repeatedly on Richard's legs]_

**Idaho**: What are the fries of the French?

**Richard**: Are you a potato?

**Idaho**: _[Slaps his butt]_ As sure as the world is flat.

"**The world is so not flat" said Anais**

_[Richard turns around, camera changes to the front window where the French fries were thrown out, breaking the window]_

**Richard**: Who's the bumpkin?

_[Camera shows Nicole and Anais are seated down without chairs while Richard stands like a butler]_

"**How is it you 2 are floating in midair?" asked Gumball**

"**It's because- wait a minute, I'm not sure" asked Anais**

"**Me neither" said Nicole**

**Nicole**: This is Idaho, Gumball's friend from the country, he's gonna be staying with us this weekend.

**Richard**: Where's your chair?

**Nicole**: Gumball threw it away, we are getting rid of our possessions to lead a simpler and better life.

_[Anais stops floating and drops onto the floor]_

**Richard**: What's going on here?

**Gumball**: Its Idaho, he's gonna show us the way.

_[Camera changes and shows Gumball preparing to pull the plug off the TV]_

**Richard**: The way to what?

**Gumball**: The way to ultimate happiness.

**Richard**: Is that a theme park?

"**I wish" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: No, its a free world with no electricity, no cars, no supermarkets and especially no TV.

_[Gumball pulls the plug and the TV switches off then a sad music plays as Richard, Nicole and Anais sheds a tear but camera zooms out showing Darwin laughing and sad music stops]_

"**What is wrong with you Darwin?" asked Nicole**

"**I don't know, I don't think much" said Darwin**

**Darwin**: Hahahahaha, he's not joking is he?

_[Sad music continues and Darwin sheds a tear]_

**The whole family starts to cry at the sight of this**

**The movie fades out for an intermission and the family leaves the theater**


	3. Thermonuclear device

The wattersons exited the theater and saw professor chip and his assistant fixing some kind of device

"Hey guy's, what's going on down there?" asked Richard

"Well our neighbors brought us their strange thermonuclear device and me and my assistant Peanut are attempting to fix it so that they can, uh, how'd you guys put it?" asked Chip to his neighbors

"We will make ourselves one with the bomb" sang his neighbors

"Okay peanut, start it up" said Chip

"Failure, bomb doesn't have enough energy"

"Bomb doesn't have enough energy my ass" shouted Peanut

"Here let me check the manual, let's see bomb explodes but people aren't dying, bomb doesn't have enough power, ah here it is, bomb has power but won't detonate. It says to reroute the cables to the motherboard" said Chip reading from an instruction manual

"Yeah I've already tried that banana brain" said Peanut

Peanut moved around a few wires and the bomb worked

"Warning, bomb will detonate in 2 minutes"

"We did it you guys" said Chip

"Oh wonderful bomb, oh wonderful bomb, oh wonderful glorious bomb" sang the neighbors repeatedly while Chip and Peanut danced. Just then pearl walked in

"Okay bozos, what's the schedule today because I'm late for cardio boxing" said Pearl

She saw the bomb and screamed

"Well we activated our neighbors' thermonuclear device" said Chip joyfully

"And I helped" said Peanut

"Okay, good. I'll be right back, I got to get something from my car" said Pearl before rushing out

"1 minute till detonation"

"Watterson's, why don't you get back in the theater now for the rest of the experiment and by the way, what is a thermonuclear device anyway?" asked Chip

Pearl walked in and grabbed Chip and took him outside

On the satellite the Wattersons were pressing every button on their console to try and get away from the planet

"I think I found the steering wheel" said Anais as she pushed a button and a steering wheel came out

"Hang on" said Nicole nervously

Nicole steered the ship away from the planet just before it exploded

"I sense a disturbance" said Darwin

"What is it son?" asked Richard

"I feel like 5 billion apes suddenly cried out and then were silent. Let's give a moment of silence for them" said Darwin

The alarms on the ship went off

"We have movie sign lets go" said Nicole as she and the family rushed into the theater


	4. Experiment pt 2

Ch. 4

(Inside the theater, like you didn't already know that)

_[The Wattersons looks angrily at Gumball]_

**Gumball**: _[Relieved]_ Ahhh, isn't it better to simply communicate rather than being brainwashed by the TV?

**Darwin**: Dude, no one said a word for half an hour!

**Richard**: Nicole, punish Gumball for being boring!

"**You can't punish me for that" said Gumball**

**Nicole**: I really want to but I can't, Gumball is exploring his outlook on society and it is our job as parents to encourage that no matter how much we might think IT'S COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS!

**Gumball**(nervously): Heh heh, so what do you noble savages do to entertain your tribe?

**Idaho**: We play rough and tumble.

**Darwin**: What's that?

**Idaho**: Come on, I will show you. _[Walks to another part of the backyard and Darwin follows]_ Now the rules is there are no rules, you wrestle and make your friend tumble.

**Darwin**: Wait, so you can like punch and stuff?

**Idaho**: Well heh heh, well you can try but I have to warn you, I have never been defeated in Elmore County, come on.

"**Maybe because the people you fight are no bigger than you" said Richard**

_[Darwin and Idaho prepares to wrestle each other]_

**Darwin**: _[Scared]_ Ahhhhh.

**Idaho**: AHHHHHHHHH! _[Runs toward Darwin but Darwin kicks him to another backyard]_

"**You're a very strong kicker" said Nicole**

"**I panicked" said Darwin**

_[Richard starts laughing while the rest of the family looks angrily at Darwin]_

**Nicole**: DARWIN!

**Darwin**: He said there were no rules!

**Nicole**: You didn't have to kick him over a house!

**Darwin**: I was defending myself!

**Anais**: Against what? You're like 8 times his size!

"**So true" said Gumball**

"**SHUT UP" shouted Darwin**

"**DARWIN" shouted Nicole**

"**Sorry Mrs. Mom" said Darwin a bit guilty **

**Darwin**: I panicked ok?

_[Everybody looks angrily at Richard while he laughs and clap his hands]_

**Richard**: Ha ha, do it again, do it again! _[Richard notices that everyone is angry at him and stops laughing and clapping]_

_[Idaho has a plaster on his head while the Wattersons look nervous]_

**Idaho**: You know what we do when we need to cheer up, we sing songs! _[Clears throat]_ Abbey ni o weeee abbeyyyy potatooo, come on all together now.

_[The Wattersons awkwardly sings along]_

**All**: Abbey ni o weeee abbeyyyy!

"**I can't take this anymore, I'm out of here" said Richard before running out and running back in a minute later gasping for air**

"**I forgot about the no air thing" said Richard**

_[Richard starts singing too loud and the rest of the Wattersons cover their ears]_

**Richard**: Ahhhhhhhh! _[Half of his front tooth breaks off]_ Ah!

**Anais**: I hope the tooth fairy accepts change.

**Richard**: That's it, I've had it with your "alternative new age nonsense", it started boring and now its painful, I'm going to the chicken place and get a family bucket of comfort tooth.

**Gumball**: Look, we are at such freedom and it comes with a price, its tough but its beautiful, its rough but its real, its dangerous but its...its-

**Anais**: Its a backyard, there is nothing dangerous around here. _[A wasp flies in and Anais scream]_ WASP!

_[The wattersons starts panicking and jumps around while Darwin keep blowing the wasp to Nicole]_

**Nicole**: Darwin, don't blow it at me, blow it away!

**Idaho**: _[Slaps his leg]_ I have never seen this much dancing since they invented the mash potato.

_[Gumball drops out from Nicole's skirt]_

"**You're very weird Gumball" said Anais**

"**How'd you get up my skirt without me noticing?" asked Nicole**

"**You don't want to know" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Calm down guys, its just a tiny insect, I will show you how to handle it. _[Points to wasp]_ HEY WASP, HOW ABOUT YOU JUST GO- _[Gets sting by the wasp]_ OWWWW, WHAT THE OWWWW, that stung me like a million times!

"**It was only 1 little sting" said Nicole**

_[Gumball faints while the rest of the Wattersons stop panicking and the wasp flies away]_

**Idaho**: Suck the poison out and you will be just fine.

_[Gumball wakes up]_

**Gumball**: Ya, chill out people, its only a wasp sting. _[Sucks the poison out from his finger]_ Just gonna suck the poison out. _[Relieved]_ Ahhh.

"**That's not how you get rid of the poison" said Anais**

**Anais**: That's not how you deal with a wasp sting.

_[Gumball's mouth swollen up]_

**Gumball**: I think I'm ready-

**Nicole**: To go back inside?

**Gumball**: No, to live in a forest.

_[Scene changes to a big field and the camera is zoomed out far away from the Wattersons as they walk along a dirt path]_

**Gumball**: Come on, to the forest of freedom, where we can pick ripe fruits off the laden trees and loot fresh fish from the teeming rivers, paying for nothing and living for freedom!

**Richard**: Ok. _[Panting]_ But where is it?

**Gumball**: Wait, were you following me because- Ar lets just drop around the neighborhood, its as good as it sounds.

"**You don't know where the forest is?" asked Nicole**

"**Kind of, yeah" said Gumball**

"**Then why'd you try to go there?" asked Nicole**

"**I have principles that I live by that I don't always follow" said Gumball**

_[Scene changes to a cardboard with a few insects and worms and a dead frog on it]_

**Gumball**: Ugh, is this what you eat everyday?

**Idaho**: No, what I eat is healthier, its the thing all food comes from and goes back too.

**Darwin**: Discount supermarkets?

**Idaho**: Nope soil. _[Grabs some soil and gives it to Gumball]_

**Gumball**: Ok... _[Eats the soil and pretends its tasty]_

_[Scene changes to the organs in Gumball's body]_

**Tongue**: Bah, this is disgusting, hey brain dude, can I spit?

**Brain**: Sorry tough guy, just man up and swallow it.

"**I thought your brain was smaller" said Anais**

"**I've done some things I'm not proud of since me and Penny became boyfriend and girlfriend" said Gumball**

**Stomach**: What, me and my boys are not digesting that.

**Small Intestine**: Who are you calling boy stomach man, I'm five times the length of this body.

**Large Intestine**: Pfft, forget it intestine, pfft I'm tired off you, pfft always pfft blowing pfft hot air.

**Heart**: Come on guys, can't we learn to love each other?

_[All the organs starts arguing and the camera zooms out of Gumball's body]_

**Idaho**: You are not supposed to eat the soil, you just rub it on yourself to get the good things from. _[Gumball spits the soil at Idaho]_

**Gumball**: Oh thank goodness, I felt like my stomach was gonna punch my brain.

"**I think it was" said Richard**

"**DAD" shouted Gumball**

"**I'm just saying" said Richard**

_[Scene changes to night time where the Wattersons are laying on the grass and enjoying the night sky]_

**Anais**: Ahh, how often we get to sit back and gaze at the stars.

**Darwin**: And its actually pretty comfortable out here.

**Richard**: _[While twisting and turning]_ Speak for yourself, sleeping on the ground is more painful, like your back being shredded by a million dreaded claws.

"**Because you were sleeping on me" said Gumball**

**Darwin**: I think you are sleeping on Gumball.

_[Richard rolls away, revealing Gumball underneath him while the rest of the Wattersons laughs]_

**Nicole**: This new lifestyle might be a pain but at least we finally get some time together as a family.

_[The Wattersons hugs each other]_

**Nicole**: Thanks for showing us the way Idaho.

**All**: Ahhhhh.

"**Now that's what I call family bonding" said Anais**

"**Too bad it didn't last long" said Darwin**

"**Gumball made sure of that" said Nicole**

"**Well we did all hate the whole experience" said Richard**

**The whole family agreed**

_[After some time, a strange light coming from the house wakes Idaho up while the rest of the Wattersons are sleeping in the backyard]_

**Idaho**: Aaugh.

_[Idaho walks inside the house and loud music can be heard then Idaho gasps as he sees Gumball laughing maniacally and spaying his mouth with whipped cream then eating some french fries then opens a soda bottle and spray soda all over himself while playing video games and listening to loud music, Idaho walks in the living room and Gumball stops laughing]_

**Idaho**: Arrr-

**Gumball**: Shhhhh, I know what this looks like but before you tell me how wrong it is, don't you wanna try it?

"**It is very wrong" said Nicole**

_[Gumball gives a slice of pizza to Idaho which he eats, then camera shows couple of pictures of Gumball and Idaho partying until the next morning, Gumball wakes up]_

"**Boy that was one crazy night" said Gumball**

**Gumball**: Ughh, lets do it again.

_[Gumball taps on Idaho who seems white]_

**Gumball**: _[While drinking soda]_ Dude, wake up.

_[Gumball flips Idaho over and sees him passed out from all that partying]_

_[The Wattersons get into their car, while Richard drives and Gumball's holding Idaho]_

**Nicole**: What did you do to him?

**Gumball**: Nothing, we just ate junk food and played video games.

**Anais**: That's it, his pure country body couldn't handle the all filthy suburban lifestyle, it sent him into toxic shock!

**Darwin**: Wait, what were you doing playing video games, leaving us outside all night, you...you-

**Gumball**: Hypocrite? Ya, I know and I'm sorry, I hated this whole lifestyle from the moment I turned off the TV.

**Darwin**: Then why did you force us to feed you up?

**Gumball**: Because I got principles, just turns out I can't live by.

"**You got that right" said Darwin**

_[Richard reaches the hospital and causes Purple Moose to fall then Richard stops the car out of the scene]_

**Anais**: Wait a minute, he's a vegetable, he doesn't need a doctor, he needs a gardener, take him back to his home!

_[Richard reverses, causing Purple Moose to fall again]_

"**That guy has some serious bad luck with us" said Nicole**

"**Doesn't everybody?" asked Anais**

**Idaho**: I- I- I-

**Gumball**: _[Hugs Idaho]_ Shhhh, I love you too, my friend.

**Idaho**: I- I live about an hour away.

"**You're kidding me right?" asked Gumball**

**Darwin**: Awkward.

**Gumball**: Dad, hurry up!

**Richard**: Ok, lets take a shortcut!

**GPS**: In 20 yards, turn left.

"**This GPS is crazy" said Nicole**

"**What'd you expect, I bought it from a vending machine" said Richard**

"**Just like bugs bunny once said, Never buy a GPS from a vending machine" said Gumball**

"**When did he say that?" asked Richard**

_[Richard immediately turns left, scene changes to the gas station where Sal Left Thumb tries to steals from Larry again]_

**Sal**: Give me all your money and don't try and call for help.

_[Richard rams through the entrance and runs over Sal Left Thumb]_

**Sal**: Call for help!

**GPS**: Continue straight.

_[Richard rams through the gas station wall and rams into the parking lot on the mall]_

**GPS**: Turn left.

_[Richard turns left and goes up the ramp]_

**GPS**: Turn left.

_[Richard turns left and goes up the ramp again, then camera changes back into the car]_

**Gumball**: I'm so sorry buddy, this is all my fault.

**Idaho**: Agh, its ok.

**Anais**: Hey, looks like he's getting better!

_[Richard drives up a ramp too fast causing the car to jump and making Idaho hit the car's roof then Gumball gasps]_

**Idaho**: Aghh.

**Gumball**: Dad, faster!

**GPS**: Turn left.

_[Richard turns left and goes up another ramp]_

**GPS**: Turn left.

_[Richard turns left and goes up another ramp again]_

**GPS**: Turn right.

_[Richard rams out of the parking lot and into a nearby building, scene changes to a lift where the car in inside while a Orange Security Guard is standing outside]_

**Richard**: Going up?

**Orange Security Guard**: I will take the next one.

"**Good move" said Anais**

_[Lift's door closes and goes up, scene changes to a random floor where Charlie, Newspaper Employee and 3D Cube Employee are waiting for the lift then lift's door opens and Richard drives out causing them to fall]_

**Charlie**, **Newspaper Employee** and **3D Cube Employee**: Ahhh!

_[Richard drives out of Chanax Inc and falls into Mr. Fitzgerald's pool and causing office equipment to land on Mr. Fitzgerald's pool too then scene changes to the inside of the car in the Sewers]_

**Gumball**: What kind of shortcut is this?

_[Camera zooms out and shows the car looping around in the Sewers]_

**Nicole**: Don't worry honey, your father knows exactly what he's doing!

"**No he doesn't" said Gumball**

_[Scene changes to the Stomach Destroyer as Richard uses the car to ride on it]_

**Gumball**: No he doesn't!

_[Scene changes to a ice rink which the car slides on while a skater continues skating and the judges gives scores]_

**Gumball**: Aghhh this satnav is broken, we been everywhere apart where we need to be!

_[Scene changes to the sea where Richard drives through it]_

**Richard**: What are you talking about-

_[Scene changes to a farmland and the car spills out water]_

**Richard**: We made it till another 3 minutes.

_[Gumball carries Idaho to his family who are working on the field]_

**Gumball**: Are you Idaho's family? Please you have to help him. _[Gumball pants]_

_[Idaho's father takes Idaho then the whole family looks sad while Idaho's father buries Idaho]_

**Gumball**: _[Gasps]_ We were too late.

**The whole family began to cry**

_[Idaho's father finish burying Idaho then Gumball drops to the ground and starts crying and singing]_

**Gumball**: Abbey in the wind, in the field, potato.

_[The rest of the Wattersons follow along and starts crying too]_

**All**: Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh.

_[Everybody looks down and suddenly Idaho comes out]_

**Idaho**: OHHHHHHHH!

**All**: IDAHO!

"**You're alive" cheered the family**

_[Idaho hugs Gumball and goes back to his family]_

**Gumball**: But how?

**Idaho**: _[Slaps his leg]_ There's nothing a good old fashion dirt bath can't fix, I still don't know how you all can survive the life you all city folks live.

**Nicole**: I know, we are disgusting.

**Idaho's Uncle**: Oh well that's potato's duty that help his neighbors, so why don't you stay here with us, do hard work in the fields and- _[Gets blown by dirt]_

_[The Wattersons drives off and scene changes to the Joyful Burger where the car falls down again with Richard driving]_

**GPS**: You have reached your destination.

_[Richard smiles and episode ends]_

"**I'm glad that's over" said Nicole**


	5. Pearl survived and sweet corn

Ch. 5

The family walked back up to the bridge and saw the phone ringing

"I wonder who's calling us?" asked Nicole

Nicole answered and saw Pearl and Professor Chip driving in a spaceship that looked like a 1960's Volkswagen bus

"The song Photoplay Lawgiver?" asked Chip

"Yeah sure" said Pearl

Chip put in a tape and the song Photoplay from the movie the terminator started playing

"You may have survived Watterson's but-

"Hey sweet corn, let's stop for some sweet corn" suggested Chip

"No I don't want to stop for sweet corn. Anyway Watterson's-

"Look more sweet corn, and pumpkins and gourds, let's get a gourd" said Chip

"Look, are you bored, do you want to drive?" asked Pearl

"Sure" said Chip as he and pearl switched seats and Chip kept pushing the horn

"Look Watterson's, you still have more cartoons to watch, I will find you and torture you with much more cartoons, CHIP" shouted Pearl as Chip kept playing with the horn with his butt

(Mst3k ending theme plays while horn is still honking)

**Mystery Gumball theater 3000**

**Created by Agent BM**

**Starring Gumball**

**Darwin**

**Anais**

**Nicole**

**Richard**

**Professor Chip**

**Dr. Peanut**

**Fellowship of the bomb**

**Pearl Grant**

**Scripts borrowed from TAWOG wiki**

**Special thanks to Lexboss for being my biggest fan to this day, you too regular adventure of Gumball**

**Keep circulating the tapes and episodes, whatever that means**

**I don't own TAWOG**


End file.
